<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coward’s Lament by AlexanderSpeedwagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227717">Coward’s Lament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon'>AlexanderSpeedwagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming of Age in Kamihama [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Masturbation, Solo Action Writing Contest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting down in front of a mirror, watching Kaede and Momoko rub themselves to orgasm was not how Rena wanted her first loves to go, but with no other alternative, Rena’s transformation magic would have to be good enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akino Kaede/Minami Rena, Minami Rena/Togame Momoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coming of Age in Kamihama [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coward’s Lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s not that hot. What does Iroha see in her, anyway?” Yachiyo Nanami stood in front of a full body mirror, staring at herself in an otherwise empty bedroom. The lights were on, keeping the room from drowning in the darkness creeping on it from outside both the door leading into the hallway and the window separating it from the outside world. Her skin was smooth, her face without blemish, her long blue hair tickling her back in a way that she hadn’t expected to feel so… good?</p><p>Yachiyo folded her arms underneath her chest and scowled.<br/>
“These aren’t that big, either. Tsuruno’s boobs are bigger, what gives?” Yachiyo asked, leaning forward to get a closer look. Her arms lifted up a bit, pressing into the fat of her chest, attempting to force them outwards as much as possible. Not much was accomplished. Yachiyo sighed, dropping her arms.</p><p>She took a step back, and in a flash of light, Yachiyo Nanami disappeared.</p><p>And Kaede Aikino stood in her place.</p><p>“This is better.” Kaede said, smiling softly, though she didn’t giggle like was normal for her. “More womanly features. Shorter, fuller face, even if Yachiyo’s tits are bigger… these are nicer. Kaede would be ashamed if she knew I was doing this with her body…”</p><p>One flash of light later, and Rena Minami stood back in her own body, staring at the mirror once more.</p><p>“Dammit. Kaede’s tits are so perfect…” Rena looked down at her own chest. While they were much larger than Kaede’s mostly flat chest, Rena… couldn’t help but think of Kaede’s as far superior. Smaller meant less strain on her back, less worrying about bras… but it was probably just because they were Kaede’s breasts and nobody else’s. Nothing wrong with that right? Rena transformed back into her friend after a moment longer of staring at her own body. Now in Kaede’s once more, Rena sat down, legs spread in front of the mirror, looking at one particular spot in between them.</p><p>“You must have shaved down there recently, huh?” Rena asked, looking at the bald spot where a little tuft of brown hair had formerly been. A hand trailed down her thigh, fingertips barely touching the supple skin she found there. It was enough to force a shiver to run up and down her back… and then her entire body. Those fingers crept lower and lower, further down her thigh, closer to the warm sensation at the center of her pelvis that was growing hotter with each passing minute.</p><p>At last, Rena touched herself, feeling the moisture her body naturally exude coat one fingertip. She let out a quick gasp.<br/>
“Why do you have to be so damn sexy? It’s not fair… Kaede…” Rena said as she kept her fingers there, starting to stroke up and down her folds, gasping a little with each movement of her fingers. But she kept watching. It wasn’t her own hand pleasuring herself, it was Kaede’s. That lie had gotten her off a time or two before, but when Rena made the realization that she could make Kaede’s body feel good while getting to see what she looked like when she came?</p><p>Rena knew that her magic was the best out of any Magical Girl’s in the world.</p><p>In another flash of light, she transformed from Kaede into Momoko, that long blonde hair reaching down to the ground and then some. Rena felt it on her back, only accentuating the feeling that her core was still emanating. Fingers stroked with a little more desire now, one hand reaching up to clutch a breast, squeezing down hard as Rena let out the first real moan of the night.</p><p>“Fuck… Why do I have to resort to this?” Rena asked aloud. Momoko and Kaede were both so damn sexy, and so far out of reach. Momoko was the perfect woman for a girl like Kaede. She was strong, dependable, and she had the most wonderful feminine side she knew when to take out and when to hide. And her tits were huge, too. Rena wasn’t sure who’s chest she liked better between her friends. Momoko’s were too big to fit in her hand, but the made up for that in warmth and sensitivity. Damn, Momoko could probably get off just by touching her tits in a way that Rena never could.</p><p>Rena looked back at herself in the mirror, hand still rubbing up and down her own folds feverishly, now daring to let a finger or two slip inside her. She watched Momoko’s face twist into a pleasured moan, biting down on her lower lip as she squeezed her breast harder, pushing those fingers in easily. Rena wondered what Momoko’s sex life was like. Was she fucking Mitama? Kanagi? Both? Those three had been friends for a while, and Rena was often jealous of how close they were. What did Momoko do to make her body react to the simplest of touches this fiercely?</p><p>“Momoko… fuck… you’re so damn hot…” Rena‘s voice was muted, only barely above a whisper, staring at the spot in the mirror that reflected the hand still rubbing at herself. She couldn’t see much, but she felt all she needed to. The sensuality of the moment was all but nonexistent. Rena was hellbent on getting off right now.</p><p>But even as she did so, she couldn’t help but stare down at Momoko’s body. Into the mirror at that long, blonde hair. Her face just screamed gentleness and kindness, her features perfect for a shorter girl like Rena to cuddle up next to, leaning her head up the perfect angle to kiss those lips, her back would even probably not get uncomfortable after kneeling down to service Momoko orally even after several hours. And right now, Rena wanted to do just that.</p><p>“Momoko… Kae… Kaede…” In another flash of light, Momoko’s body was gone, replaced with Kaede’s once more.</p><p>Now, Rena was left staring at Kaede’s body sitting naked on the ground, masturbating furiously. Another sexy sight, and another wave of pain in her chest as Rena saw everything the other girl had to offer. The hand that was clutching Momoko’s huge breast had to move closer to her chest to touch Kaede’s nipples, but they weren’t nearly as sensitive as before. It still felt good, but not in the way that made her want to cum then and there. But even so, she still had everything else about Kaede to look at and touch. That cute face, her skin tone, the way her bottom lip quivered when she was nervous, scared, or worried. Honestly, that was almost all the time, but Rena still loved her for it.</p><p>“Kaede… you’re so fucking cute…” Rena’s voice was a little louder now, a little more desperate… and a little more Kaede. Momoko’s voice was deeper, but just a little bit. Both were cute…</p><p>Which only frustrated Rena more. Why did she have to be so in love with both of her teammates? Did she really have to go to that SayuSayu concert with Momoko? To talk to her about Idol crap day after day? Did she really have to spend all that time with Kaede, trying to make sure she didn’t get lost all those times? No. She didn’t. But she did anyway. And that had caused her to feel things that she hated. She hated being in love, but at the same time, she loved it.</p><p>“Fuck, Kaede, yes…” Rena’s voice was getting louder now. She wasn’t home alone, but the towels shoved under the door and the handle locked meant that nobody would interrupt her.</p><p>A hand now at Kaede’s clit, two fingers rubbing it as violently as she could, causing even more pleasure to shoot through Rena’s entire body. She was close now. Her breathing was heavy, her toes curled, sweat forming on her back.</p><p>Yet she was still looking at the mirror. Still looking into Kaede’s beautiful, miserable face. Everything about this was awful, and yet… and yet Rena wanted more.</p><p>She didn’t scream as she climaxed, no matter how much she might have wanted to. Kaede wouldn’t, and although that hadn’t stopped her before, Rena always mimicked the same reactions Kaede had during an orgasm. At least, what Rena thought Kaede would look like at a time like this. Fluid gushed forth from her body, splashing her hand, pooling on the carpet in front of her. Chin quivering, eyes tearing up, pleasure coursing throughout her whole body in beautiful waves.</p><p>When Rena came down from the high, she transformed back into her own body, and flopped onto the ground. Arms spread out, panting for breath, a smile on her face- one that she couldn’t see. She had made sure of that.</p><p>Momoko was so sexy, and Kaede so beautiful. Rena loved both of them so much, but she couldn’t admit that. She was too afraid to. Nights like this would have to do, even if they became daily occurrences.</p><p>Rena had never summoned the courage to act on any of these desires.</p><p>And she would never try to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya! I’m back, this time with more explicit stuff, and to remind you that this fic is sponsored by Ra-</p><p>Err, scratch that.</p><p>I’m actually here to give a quick shoutout: The “Solo Action Writing Contest” is a tag added to this fic to gague interest in others writing solo scenes. Masturbation is a common thing, everybody does it, right? If you’re interested in writing about megucas lewding themselves, feel free to upload with this tag! The Contest Judge(tm) will definitely check it out! In order to be eligible, just submit by September 5th! (Date subject to change, will edit this in case it does!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>